This is a National Stage of Application No. PCT/IB2004/000760 filed Mar. 12, 2004; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a lock device comprising                at least a first controlled element, in particular a bolt, which can be shifted with respect to a stationary structure between an operating and a non-operating position,        actuating means which can be actuated in order to shift the first controlled element from its operating to its non-operating position, comprising a flexible shape memory element that can take an extended and a shortened configuration,        constraint means for determining the arrangement of at least a first intermediate portion of the shape memory element, within which portion said element is operatively associated to the first controlled element,        means for obtaining the heating up the shape memory element, so as to cause its passage from the extended configuration to the shortened configuration and thus shift the first controlled element from its operating to its non-operating position.        